


Alex Is In

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Malex in the background, Max POV, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: “So do you have a plan or something? Some sort of idea of what to do after everything’s all out in the open?” Max asked.“I do, actually.” Kyle answered him. “Alex.”Kyle decides to come clean with Max about everything with MSgt. Manes and work together to stop him. His secret weapon? Alex.





	Alex Is In

**Author's Note:**

> This does have both the alien reveal and the relationship reveal because apparently I need to include at least one in my fics now and this one got both!

Max shoved a stack of books off the edge of his desk. Kyle jumped backwards to avoid getting hit and put his hands up.

 

“Ok, look - I’m just here to help.” Kyle said, edging closer to the door. Max shook his head in frustration.

 

“I know that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He ran a hand through his hair. “How long has the Air Force been investigating us?”

 

Kyle cocked his head. “Us?”

 

Max closed his eyes. He needed to stay calm. Otherwise he was going to do something even more reckless. He put his hands on his hips and hung his head.

 

“How long Kyle?” Liz asked. Max had almost forgotten she was in the room. 

 

“What did he mean us?” Kyle asked her.

 

Liz didn’t reply. Max looked over at her to see a conflicted expression on her face. He knew she hated lying to Kyle but he also appreciated that even now she wouldn’t give up Michael or Isobel.

 

“How about you answer my questions and then I’ll think about answering yours.” Max answered.

 

Kyle looked between them for a moment. “Master Sergeant Manes said that his family and mine have been investigating the crash since 1947. I’m not sure how long the Air Force has been officially involved in the investigation though.”

 

“And what does he know?”

 

“He knows that an alien killed Rosa. And he knows that I saw a handprint on a patient a few months back. He suspects alien involvement in the town blackout but he’s got nothing concrete. I’m pretty sure he’s got someone working with him inside the Sheriff’s Department because my mom was complaining about him snooping around there a few weeks ago.”

 

“But he doesn’t know about Max?” Liz questioned.

 

Kyle shook his head. “I didn’t even tell him that you were the patient with the handprint. But something’s been changing with him recently. He’s been more secretive but almost happy? It’s starting to worry me. Which is why I thought I should come clean with you. We can figure this out by working together.”

 

Max paced a little. “And why would you want to help us?”

 

Kyle straightened and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t think you killed Rosa. And I don’t think an innocent man should suffer for something he didn’t do.”

 

Max held his gaze for a moment before nodding. “Ok.”

 

“So. Has anything strange happened recently? Something that might get his attention?”

 

Max shook his head. “It’s been pretty quiet lately. We were just starting to think everything had finally settled down. Not sure what would have sparked his interest recently.”

 

Kyle didn’t reply for a beat. Then, “We?”

 

Max looked at him, debating whether or not to trust him with this, with them. Liz stepped forward. “Max, he came here to help. He’s being honest with you. Maybe you should return the favor?”

 

Max glanced at her then pulled out his phone. He’d made the decision to let people in on their secret once already without their consent. He wasn’t sure their relationship would survive him doing it a second time. 

 

“Give me a minute.” He told them as he stepped outside. 

 

By some miracle, both Isobel and Michael answered when he called. Max quickly explained the situation and asked them to come over. Isobel said she’d be right over but Michael couldn’t leave work. He did tell Max to go ahead with it though. That one wasn’t a fun call - Max could feel Michael’s anger at him putting them all in this position again, but they didn’t have too many options. 

 

He took a moment after hanging up with Michael before he headed back inside. He needed to think over the situation, try and figure out what their best bet from here was; what a decent plan of action looked like. He honestly couldn’t think of anything. It had never occurred to him that they might need to go up against the United States military before. The idea of being government lab experiments was always in the back of their minds but in the way that kids feared the monsters under their beds. The only difference was they knew the monster was real and the fear didn’t go away when they got older. 

 

The improbability of it though, that had always stuck with Max, somehow.

  
Max took a deep breath and entered the house. Liz popped up from her chair, a question on her face. Max shook his head. Kyle huffed in exasperation.

 

“Look, Evans, if you won’t be honest with me-”

 

“It’s not my secret to tell. Not really.” Max cut him off. “You’re just going to have to wait.” Kyle raised an eyebrow but settled back in his seat.

 

Max sat down heavily in his own chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. “So do you have a plan or something? Some sort of idea of what to do after everything’s all out in the open?”

 

“I do, actually.” Kyle answered him. “Alex.”

 

Max looked up and quirked his head. He wasn’t expecting that. 

 

“Alex?!” Liz exclaimed. Seems she wasn’t any more prepared for Kyle’s response than Max had been.

 

He held out a hand. “Wait. You want to bring Manes’ son in on this?”

 

“I know how that might sound but listen to me.” Kyle replied, his hands spread out urging them both to calm down a little. “Alex hates his father ok? He would never work with him but he  _ is _ in the best position to get more information. He’s in the Air Force, even serves with his father, and he’s living in my dad’s old hunting cabin. I went out there once and I might have found something related to my dad’s alien research but I can’t go back there without telling Alex what it is I’m actually looking for.”

 

Max considered it. Liz shot him a look that told him she was already in favor of it. Not that she really got a say in any of this but he’d be lying if he said her opinion didn’t matter to him.

 

“Fine.” 

 

All three of them turned in surprise at the new voice. Isobel stood in the doorway leading to the rest of the house. Max hadn’t heard her come in. He hadn’t even heard her car pull up. She played with her keys for a moment then steeled herself. 

 

“From what I can tell, we’re in deep shit. If we have to tell one more person in order to get us out of it...fine. Enough people already know, what’s one more?” Max heard the bitterness in her voice but there was little he could do about it. He did recoil a bit from the look she shot him though. She was angry with him, that was plain to see. And he wasn’t entirely sure she would ever get over this, not really. He could understand the anger though, hers and Michael’s both - he had always been the one stressing the need for secrecy and yet he was the one who was most open about it now.

 

He turned back to Kyle to see him giving Isobel an odd look. “I should have realized.” Kyle was saying. “I mean, what are the odds that Max is an alien and his twin sister isn’t?”

 

Isobel shrugged as she entered the room and perched herself on the edge of Max’s desk. “We aren’t actually twins, you know? At least, we don’t think so.”

 

Kyle looked like he was going to ask but thought better of it. Max stood up. He exchanged a quick look with Isobel to make sure they were on the same page then turned to Kyle. “Call Alex. Tell him to come over.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Liz offered. She had her phone in her hand and was stepping outside before anyone could argue. 

 

“Anyone else?” Kyle asked after she left. 

 

“Michael.” Isobel answered. 

 

Kyle looked surprised. “Guerin?”

 

Isobel scoffed. “No the other Michael we hang out with.”

 

Kyle blinked a few times. “Huh, I guess that does make sense.”

 

Max couldn’t handle this. He could feel his life imploding from every angle and he was too damn sober to deal with it. He started for the kitchen. “Anyone want anything?” He shot over his shoulder.

 

“Beer, if you’ve got it!” Kyle yelled.

 

“Usual,” came Isobel. 

  
Max grabbed three bottles of beer, a bottle of water, and the nail polish remover from his cabinet. He quickly popped the tops off and carried them back to his office/library. He handed Kyle his beer and Isobel her water and nail polish remover.

 

He chuckled at the befuddled look on Kyle’s face when Isobel took a swig straight from the bottle. Kyle opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted by Liz coming back in.

 

“Alex is on his way over.” She told them, smiling at Max as he handed her the last beer.

 

“What did you tell him?” Isobel asked.

 

“That we needed his help with something and that we needed to meet in person to talk it over. As soon as possible. He was just leaving work so he said he’d come straight over.”

 

Nothing more needed to be said so the four of them sat in slightly awkward silence for a long while, waiting for Alex to arrive. 

 

After about 20 minutes, Kyle made a show of checking his watch. “How long does it take to get here from the base?” 

 

Max shrugged. “Never had the occasion to make the trip myself so I really couldn’t say.” Kyle shot him an unamused look to which Max only grinned.

 

Tensions in the room were starting to rise but Max couldn’t pinpoint any particular source. Thankfully, it wasn’t much longer before he heard a knock on the door. It had to be Alex - the only other person he was expecting was Michael and he never bothered to knock or use the front door, for that matter.

 

Max pulled the door open to see Alex leaning heavily on his crutch. He straightened when he saw Max but not fast enough. It was clear to see that the man was exhausted and Max felt bad. He’d clearly had a long day and his night was most likely not even close to being over. He stepped back and held out an arm, inviting him in. Alex simply nodded at him and followed him back to the others. 

 

“You want anything to drink?” Max offered.

 

Alex shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thanks.” Max nodded and settled next to Isobel. Alex declined a seat and stood standing, looking around at the assembled group, waiting for someone to start speaking.

  
No one did.

 

“So,” Alex started off eventually. “Who wants to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Liz and Kyle looked to Max and Isobel. Max glanced at his sister to see her staring at him. He sighed. She was clearly not going to help him with this. He took a deep breath and straightened up. But no sooner had he opened his mouth than he heard the distinct sound of Michael’s truck pulling up and slamming on its breaks. A door slammed and soon enough Michael was yanking open the outside door.

 

“What the hell Max? You said Valenti!.” Was the first thing he said.

 

Max frowned. Michael seemed oddly angry but then again, he  _ had _ only told him about Kyle. He supposed it was rude but he’d honestly just assumed if he was fine with telling Kyle, then he’d be fine with Alex knowing too. After the first phone call, Max hadn’t bothered calling again.

 

“The Air Force is on our ass and we need help to get them off.” Isobel told Michael. She nodded her head at Alex. “He’s our best shot of that. So he needs to know. Honestly, Michael? At this point, what’s one more fucking person?” Liz and Kyle visibly flinched at the venom in Isobel’s tone. She was not happy about any of this. Max knew it stemmed from the fact that more and more people knew and none of them were Noah but that was a problem for later.

 

“So what? You just told him?” Michael asked. Max tilted his head. Michael’s voice sounded odd, less angry now but more afraid? It wasn’t a tone he’d heard from the man in over ten years. He hadn’t missed it. Max just shook his head. 

 

“I was about to but then you pulled up so no. We haven’t told him anything yet.” He looked over at Alex. The man had a good poker face but Max could see the confusion and curiosity in his eyes.

 

“Ok.” Michael said. Max turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” He repeated. Michael took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Max watched as he stared Alex down from across the room. He looked over to see a stony expression on Alex’s face that didn’t make any sense to him. Max glanced between the other three in the room but they all looked as confused as he felt right now.

 

“I’m an alien.” Michael blurted out. Max’s head whipped around to stare at him. For how angry he had been earlier, he never would’ve expected Michael to be the one to admit to it. “Me, Max, and Isobel...we’re aliens.” 

  
“Aliens? That’s what you’re going with?” Alex asked incredulously after a moment, a light laugh in his voice. But no one else laughed and Max watched as he stared at Michael for a long moment before looking at everyone else. No one bothered to hide anything and Max could see Liz nodding in agreement. After a moment, Alex looked back at Michael. “You’re an alien.” This time it wasn’t a question. The four people in the room swiveled to see Michael’s reaction as he just pressed his lips together and nodded.

 

“And your dad is investigating us.” Michael told him. 

 

This time, the four heads swiveled to face Alex. If Max had thought his expression was stony before, he didn’t know what to call the look on his face now. It certainly wasn’t pleasant. 

 

Alex didn’t say anything for a long moment. Max could practically hear everyone holding their breaths.

 

“Outside. Now.” Alex said eventually and headed for the door without waiting for an answer. Max exchanged confused glances with Isobel as they watched Alex come to a stop a fair distance away and turn back to face the house. 

 

“Um-” was all Liz could get out before Michael was throwing himself out the door after him. The four left in the house all turned so that they could see the two men outside. They had gone far enough away that they couldn’t hear what was being said but the whole wall was made of windows and glass doors so they could see everything. 

 

Everything included a lot of gesturing and confusing facial expressions that Max couldn’t interpret. Michael was turned mostly away from him so all he could see was his back and he didn’t know Alex well enough to read him very well. 

 

“Does anyone know what’s going on here?” Isobel asked. None of them looked away from the argument happening in front of them but Max could see Liz and Kyle shake their heads. “Max?”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t realize they knew each other.” Liz made a noise and he quickly amended himself. “I mean, I knew they hung out or whatever in high school but I didn’t think they’d been in touch since then.”

 

They watched as Alex looked away and took a few steps backwards. Michael ran a hand through his curls. Max could almost  _ see _ him yelling something at Alex.

 

Alex didn’t respond though. And whatever Michael had said, he seemed to have expected a response. Max watched as he backed away from Alex and turned back to the house. Max and Isobel both straightened at the look on his face. Even from here, they could see tears in his eyes. Isobel started towards the door but Max grabbed her arm when he heard Alex shout Michael’s name. Michael froze. Alex said something more but they couldn’t hear it inside. 

 

Michael did though. And whatever it was Alex was saying was apparently enough to get him Michael’s attention again. Michael turned slowly to face Alex but Max could see the trepidation in his body. Michael, and everyone inside, watched as Alex closed the distance between him and Michael, talking the whole time. The tension slowly started to leave Michael’s body as he did.

 

Finally, the two men were close. Very close. Closer than Max would be comfortable with if he was in Michael’s shoes. He felt Isobel tense under his hand and he readied himself too, just in case Alex did anything. And then he did.

 

Except.

 

It wasn’t something Michael need saving from. Oh no, from the way he was reacting it was absolutely not something he needed saving from. 

 

“Um, maybe we should give them some privacy.” Kyle broke the stunned silence in the room. 

 

And indeed, the two outside were locked in a surprisingly passionate embrace, Alex’s hands buried deep in Michael’s hair and Michael’s arm locked tight around Alex’s waist, the other hand cupping his face. But no one moved. After a moment more, when the pair still hadn’t broken apart, Max cleared his throat until everyone looked at him. The four of them very carefully stared at each other or something around the room until they heard the door open and then all four swiveled to stare at the two men, their faces all varying shades of shock.

 

Michael let out a laugh and raked a hand through his hair. Alex followed him inside with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“So, yeah. Alex is in. He’s gonna help us.” Michael said.

 

Max only stared at him. Next to him, Isobel started to laugh. It started as an incredulous laugh but quickly became genuine. Max had to smile. He hadn’t heard Isobel sound that carefree in a while.

 

Across from them, Michael let out a smile of his own. It was small but achingly genuine. 

 

“OK then. Alex is in.” Max said, nodding at Michael and getting one in return. He clapped his hands a little. “So what’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to write the Malex scene from their perspectives, let me know and I can add you as a co-creator. I didn't write it myself but I am interested to see how someone else might imagine that conversation going.


End file.
